


Best of Three

by Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw



Series: AU Yeah August 2018 [12]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Duelling, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Fluff and Crack, Minor Violence, Pre-Threesome, Public Nudity, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 11:41:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15662532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw/pseuds/Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw
Summary: Cloistered princess Laura finds herself torn between her captain of the guard (Danny) and the mysterious Countess Karnstein. Unfortunately, there seems little hope of a peaceful resolution, as Laura’s suitors constantly snipe at one another, ultimately challenging each other to a private duel for her hand.Prompt: Royalty AUPairing: Laura Hollis/Carmilla Karnstein/Danny Lawrence





	Best of Three

**Author's Note:**

> Beta by imaginary_golux

Laura sighed and flopped onto a sofa. “How can I choose?” The two leading suitors for her hand were so very different: Danny Lawrence, the captain of the guard: kind, gentle, supportive, but overprotective. Carmilla, Countess Karnstein: witty, brilliant, cultured, but given to apathy. Either would be an acceptable choice, but the rejected party would never accept gracefully.

“Just remember, whichever one you choose: make sure she makes you happy,” her father reminded her. “Either one would be suitable, and you still have a few months before your 21st birthday and you must decide.”

“Ahem,” coughed Perry, her Chamberlain. “As you know, the castle’s schedule is a matter within my responsibilities. A review of the day’s agenda for the dueling grounds suggests that your suitors may have attempted to take the decision out of your hands.”

“What. The. Frick?” Laura gritted out, grabbing the schedule from Perry. “They’re fighting a duel? Now!?” Gathering her skirts, she dashed off through the cold stone hallways. “Stupid suitors, stupid rivalry. How are you people so macho for a couple of lesbians?” She brushed past LaFontaine’s greeting. “Please tell me they aren’t fighting to the death.”

“No, just three touches--tied at one apiece so far.” Laf rubbed their hands together. “The contrast in styles is really illuminating.”

“Please don’t give me a breakdown,” Laura groaned as Carmilla left herself exposed to a slash that raked down her front, cutting open the bodice of her dress. 

“Bitch,” Carmilla snarled, and with uncanny speed took a button from Danny’s jacket to level the score...then locked blades and punched Danny in the gut.

“Oh, you are going to regret that,” Danny vowed, and knocked the sword from Carmilla’s hand. Dropping her own weapon, she closed with the shorter woman, making Laura wince as they traded blows.

“Oh, god, LaFontaine, I can’t watch,” Laura cried, burying her face in her friend’s shoulder. Laf settled a comforting hand at the small of Laura’s back, rubbing thoughtfully. 

“Uh, Princess,” Laf interrupted after a long moment. “Maybe you should take a look at this.”

Laura’s jaw dropped open. “Are they, um?”

“Getting it on? Right there in the dueling sands? Yup.”

“Sounds unpleasant,” Laura noted, nose wrinkling.

“You could probably do something about that. Being the Crown Princess and all,” LaFontaine reminds her.

Thank you, Laura mouthed, and strode with as much poise as she could muster into the dueling arena. “I hereby order you to cease your scandalous activity at once, and report to my _private_ quarters at once.” She glared down at them as they tried to gather themselves. “Leave those rags; you haven’t shown yourselves worthy of the dignity of clothing.”

“We are so in for it,” Danny moaned. 

“And so whipped,” Carmilla agreed. “I’ve never been paraded through the halls of a castle with my clothes in tatters before. Demeaning, yet strangely arousing.”

“If we run into Kirsch, I might actually die,” Danny lamented.

“Been there, done that,” Carmilla muttered.

“What?” Laura and Danny chorused.

“Forget I said anything. Are we there yet?”

“Are the two of you going to play nice?” Laura asked, arms crossed over her chest as she stood in front of her chamber door?”

“I was thinking more _naughty_ , actually.” Carmilla’s smirk withered under Laura’s continued glare.

“I meant beyond the next few hours. Could you both agree to marry me?” Her foot tapped. Danny shrugged and offered her hand for a shake. 

“Want me to spit on my palm, beanstalk?” Carmilla said with a leer. Danny rolled her eyes and grabbed Carmilla’s hand, pumping it. “Yeah, let’s see if there’s more here than just hate-fucking each other...and a certain mutual interest.” They both swiveled around to look at Laura.

“But for now, can we please hate-fuck--and work on our mutual interest?” Danny pleaded. Carmilla’s only response was a predatory grin, and Laura beckoned them both into her chamber. 


End file.
